


Accident Prone

by Firelizard46



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explosives, M/M, Minor Injuries, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelizard46/pseuds/Firelizard46
Summary: We all know how accident prone Scud can be, and we all are dying for more Blade/Scud slash.





	Accident Prone

Blade has always hated how fragile humans can be, and he really hated himself for falling for one of the most accident prone humans he has ever met. Blade had fallen in love with Scud the first time he saw him, so of course he saved the human and brought him to the warehouse. Scud has now been working for Blade for going on three years, and in those three years, Scud has had so many close calls.

  
Blade thought for sure Scud couldn't find a scarier way to almost kill himself then when he fell off the ceiling walkway. Blade was wrong. Blade was in his room, cleaning his weapons, when he heard the explosion. Blade felt like his heart stopped as he ran to the work area. Blade's heart plummeted to his stomach when he saw Scud lying unconscious on the other side of the work area from the table.

  
"Josh?" Blade yelled, running to Scud. Scud was just lying crumpled on the ground, not moving. Blade quickly checked for a pulse and sighed when he found one. Next Blade checks Scud's breathing, which was coming out in short gasps. Blade then quickly checked to see if Scud had any broken bones, which he didn't.

  
"Josh," Blade said softly, pulling Scud onto his lap and sitting back against the wall.

  
"Blade?" Scud gasped out.

  
"I'm here, Josh," Blade said, tightening his hold on Scud.

  
"How many times do I have to ask you to call me Scud?" Scud asked, opening his eyes and looking up at Blade.

  
"How many times do I have to tell you I am not?" Blade said, brushing the hair out of Scud's face. "You hurt anywhere?"

  
"No. The blast just threw me against the wall, hitting the wall stunned me a little," Scud said.

  
"That's good, extremely good," Blade said, helping Scud stand.

  
"I'm sorry, Blade. You told me to be careful, but I still caused you to worry," Scud said.

  
"Well, you are getting punished for it," Blade said, suddenly picking Scud up bridal style.

  
"How many times do I have to tell you that I can walk to your room on my own?" Scud asked, wrapping his arms around Blade's neck.

  
"How many times do I have to tell you that it is not my room but our room?" Blade asked, opening the door, going straight to the bed, and laying Scud on it. "You sure you are not hurt?"

  
"I'm positive," Scud said, pulling Blade down on top of him and kissing him forcefully. Blade chuckled when he felt how much Scud wanted him, which made him have his own erection. Blade pushed down against Scud and was awarded with a loud gasp. "You're a tease," Scud gasped out.

  
"I love to see you wiggle under me, but I cannot wait anymore," Blade said, actually ripping Scud's pants and shirt off of him. Blade then attacked Scud's scared stomach with kisses as he took off his own clothes.

  
Once his clothes were off, Blade forced Scud onto his back and forced himself deep inside Scud. Scud cried out at the force Blade used, but Blade couldn't stop himself from using that much force. Blade couldn't get the sight of Scud lying on the ground not moving out of his head.

  
"Blade, you're hurting me," Scud gasped.

  
"Sorry," Blade said, slowing down.

  
"Not that. That feels good," Scud said, moaning. Blade chuckled when he realized what Scud meant. Blade slipped his hand under Scud, grabbed Scud's length, and started pumping it.


End file.
